


A Light in the Darkness

by oldgrumpywizard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A little Wistful, Caring Couple Though, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Oral, They are Adorable together, Witty Retorts, seriously, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldgrumpywizard/pseuds/oldgrumpywizard
Summary: Zevran comes to visit Josephine one night, and love making and cuddles ensue. ~They have been seeing each other for a while, but obviously don't have much time to spend together with the Inquisition and Zevran still dismantling the Crows





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a Shameless Smut challenge 
> 
> The pairing was given to me via a friend, and I quite fell in love with them together.  
> It's been a while since I've written anything, and even though I did revise it, there may be a couple errors here and there. 
> 
> Anyway, Hope you enjoy it!

It wasn’t the first time he visited her. In fact, it wasn’t even the second, third or fourth time. 

With his personal vendetta to dismantle the Crows person by person, Zevran traveled back and forth across Thedas, stretching even to far-reaching, secluded corners, but whenever he came further south, he always made a point to slink unnoticed into Skyhold. 

The reason for these secretive visits, was to see the Inquisition’s beautiful and formidable, Antivan ambassador. 

At first, it was just curiosity. There were Antivans in Ferelden, but not overly so, and not typical for one to hold such an esteemed position. Zevran made it his point to meet every woman who held a position of note, and if he were lucky, he would see them in other positions.

Josephine wasn’t startled by his presence in her room. She knew of the Crows, of Zevran. She also knew how to defend herself, but he sat on her windowsill and simply talked. Never once did he move further into the room, conducting himself like a gentleman; the type of gentleman who breaks into a lady’s private quarters in all hours of the night.

But they just talked. They talked of Antiva mostly and memories of being younger. He asked a few questions about the Inquisition, which she answered vaguely. He didn’t mind though. It wasn’t his business, and he knew. 

Both were surprisingly frank with each other, and Josephine greatly enjoyed the conversation with someone who also grew up in her home country. Her hand was close to the knife at her hip the entire time, but he left before she ever needed to pull it out.

He came to visit many nights after, always at her windowsill and always keeping his distance. One evening she surprised him by pulling up a chair and sitting nearby.  
“You know, you do not have to fear me. I was not sent by the Crows,” he said as she was eying him particularly hard one evening.

She smiled softly, making his chest involuntarily tighten. “I am aware of the current situation in the Crows, but I think you may have made a mistake in the discrete calculations of your surroundings.”

Tilting his head to the side in a playfully thoughtful manner, he asked, “And what is that, if I may be so bold?”

“You do have to fear me.” She gave him the most earnest, winning smile, and he relented his heart as smitten.

As time went on, their visits became more…intimate, both physically and emotionally. For all of Zevran’s bravado, when she asked his feelings or opinions on a matter, he always spoke candidly with her. 

For the ambassador, she could have her hair down in a tangled mess, a sheet covering only to her waist and face showing clear disgust while telling a story, and she was perfectly comfortable. 

Their love affair was sparse. He had to travel constantly, and she had more and more nobles and dignitaries demanding her attention, but every so often, when they found time to be together, they were content.

The only other person in Skyhold who knew of these stolen moments in the moonlight was Leliana. The Nightingale was not particularly pleased about these visits. She knew Zevran’s disposition, and she was fiercely protective of her friend, but seeing the passion and affection in Josephine’s eyes after spending time with the elf always stopped her from voicing her concerns. Why not just let her friend relish a few moments of happiness in this hard, tiring war?

\---

After a long day of placating ignorant politicians, both in person and on paper, the Ambassador left her office and made strode through the halls of Skyhold. Sleep was the only thing on her mind, wanting to forget the hassles of the day.

Stepping into her room, Josephine immediately noticed something amiss. Drapes were billowing around an open window opposite the bed, but she wasn’t worried. They lived in a fortress, an incredibly remote one, and Leliana’s people would never let anyone within its walls, save a very specific few.

Before she had the chance to turn away from the open window, a hand moved from behind Josephine and came to grip firmly at her throat while another moved across her abdomen. Both hands properly secured her against an unseen figure.

A sigh danced across her ear, “I have missed you, mi amor.” Gently, a thumb ran over her jaw and coaxed her to look over her shoulder, toward the voice.

He was cloaked in the shadows of the dimly lit room, but the ambassador could still make out a blonde elf with golden eyes trained on her own. He smelled of leather, sweat, and only the smallest hint of blood. 

A gentle smile that reached her eyes spread across her face. “It has been far too long since your last visit, Zevran. You know I hate it when you’re not punctual.” Josephine tried to put on a lofty air, but in all honesty, she was glad to finally have him in her room again. Indeed it had been a while since he visited last. Josephine turned to properly face him while waiting for his response.

“Ah yes. It is more than I have the right to ask, but would it be in any form or fashion possible for the good Lady Ambassador to find forgiveness for a simple elf’s abhorrent actions? If it helps, I can think of a number of ways to make it up to you…” His sentence trailed off leaving the suggestiveness of his words in the air, but they seemed to have the opposite effect he wanted.

Josephine groaned, “Zev…you have no idea how much rhetoric I hear and read every single day, how much s-s,” here she hesitated but pressed on in frustration, “shit people say to me, that I have to decipher. You talk like every other Orleasian noble I have to deal with. What I need from you is not your pretty words. Speak openly with me.” Her hands were on his chest, and her eyes bore into his own begging that The Game not be played between them.

Softly, Zevran kissed her temple and spoke barely above a whisper. “My apologies. Things have been, how you say, difficult these last few months. I had a few close calls; a few new scars you’ll get to see,” he sighed and pulled her into a hug, “but I emerged victorious, as is to be expected.” At this, he flashed her a bright mischievous smile. 

Many people thought the ambassador naïve or simple; they didn’t know her well enough, but Josephine knew full well the dangers of a rogue. She saw firsthand with her best friend how quickly and quietly they could be killed, never to be heard from again. She knew the dangers Zevran faced and saw straight through his cavalier attitude. 

Tracing his facial tattoo with the tips of her fingernails, she said, “You need to be more careful. You have to come back to me.”

Capturing her hand in his own, Zevran kissed it in a chaste, almost polite way. “I will endeavor to do as my lady wishes,” and he silenced any further arguing by pressing his full lips to hers.

While his lips were busy, Zevran’s hands went to free Josephine’s hair from the braided updo she typically wore. She sighed into the kiss, having greatly missed his company. The elf had many talents she indulged in as often as possible, but his earnestness in conversation was what really drew her to him. The honest and direct answers he gave to every question she asked; no man spoke to her so frankly before. Everyone always played The Game. Of course Zevran knew of The Game, and played exceptionally well, but in matters of the heart, he preferred truth, and so did she. 

As their kiss deepened and their bodies pressed closer, Josephine wanted to protest, to tell him to take a bath. He still smelled like sweat and lingering blood, but the smell of the leather invading her senses is what stopped her. It was Antivan and high quality too. It reminded her of home. Reminded her of what she herself was fighting for. Reminded her of why she joined the Inquisition; what was at stake. It reminded her of her Antivan family home, of being young and playful. It reminded her of a time without the weight of worry to help save the world. The smell was nostalgia washing over her, making her tremble with unexpected emotion. 

Calloused hands cupped her cheeks and guided her gaze to the perceptive gold one of her lover, bringing her back to the present. The smell of the leather now only reminded Josephine of who was standing in front of her, and she wanted that leather off.

Without warning, she started tugging on the closures of his vembraces. “You have far too many buckles,” was said with a furrow in her brow.

Chuckling lightly, Zevran eased at the change in her countenance. “And you, far too many ruffles, mi amor.” He flashed her a devious grin. The previous heavy mood all but washed away.

Though it hindered her progress, Zevran couldn’t help but kiss her again, slowly, with both hands on the back of her neck holding her to him. It earned him a frustrated whine. She never liked being distracted at whatever task she set out to accomplish.

With great effort in prying his hands away from her face, Josephine was able to free herself from his demanding lips and gasped for breath. “Enough, Crow! You still have on far too many clothes and are doing absolutely nothing to rectify the problem.”

“Darling, you know I am no longer a crow. What a crude and incompetent organization. Destroyed at the hands of a single person, no less. You think me one of them? You wound me!”

Josephine let out the cutest frustrated growl, and his body reacted immediately, as if hardening on cue. He was just as impatient as she, but oh how he did love to tease.

Gesturing to the rest of the armour she hadn’t already wrangled away, he playfully asked, “You want me to take these off, no?”

A fist collided with his chest in what was a very soft punch. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she did want to get her point across. “Zevran Arainai! We do not have all night for these games of yours! There aren’t supposed to be games between us!” In fact, they played these teasing games all the time, but she didn’t have the patience in her present state. Josephine sighed and asked in a quieter voice, “Do you have to leave in the morning?”

Zevran had been quickly and deftly removing his armour while she spoke, sensing her frustration with him. “I do,” he responded in an equally quiet voice.  
When all his armour was off, and he wore nothing but his small clothes, he made to stand in front of her. “Is there anything else that is troubling you, my darling?”  
Josephine sighed. “There’s just…” but she couldn’t form the words and looked away. 

Zevran started to tug at her ruffles and the different layers of clothing covering her beautiful body. “Talk to me, mi amor,” he urged in a gentle, husky voice.

“There’s just…never enough time. There’s always work that needs to be done. There’s no…foreseeable end to any of this; the war, these quick interludes. I’m not risking my life out in the field every day like the others, like you, and yet I want more to what there is. I want safety and security. Does that make me selfish, do you think?” Uncertain eyes looked up at him and he as he peeled away the blue layer of her top.

“No. I do not think it does, though if it did, that would not necessarily be a bad thing, would it? If wanting to spend more time together means being selfish, then I say we should by all means be very selfish .” Pulling the gold silk of her blouse over her head, a small sigh of relief escaped Zevran as beautiful, dark skin finally started revealing itself to him. He began undoing the fabric of her breast band while placing soft kisses down her neck.

“And yet you only stay one night.” Josephine’s voice took on a petulant tone, the kind she never allowed to be heard by her collogues. Fingers tangled into Zevran’s blonde hair to tug his head to her now naked chest.

Her insistence amused him, and he nuzzled her breasts before sucking hard at one of her nipples. He was rewarded with a loud moan, and one hand went to palm her unattended breast while the other firmly grabbed her still clothed lower half.

It had been…weeks, no maybe a month since Zevran last visited, and Josephine was having a difficult time controlling the needs of her body. She gasped out, “Zev! …Not enough.”

The elf pulled away from her breast with a huff and kissed her lips hard while fingering the waistband of her skirt and tights. “We’ve just started, no? You must be more patient, amor.” His nose went to nuzzle against her own as he looked into her eyes. His were full of mirth, but hers only held frustration.

Hands that hand been previously tangled in Zevran’s hair went to her waistband, and with one swift move, Josie pushed the remaining clothes off of herself and kicked them to the side. She stood in front of him proudly, as any Antivan woman would. She held no shame in her nudity, and she knew exactly how good she looked; smooth, dark skin with round hips and breasts. Her hair fell to her waist, still wavy from the braids, and teased him by moving to cover one of her nipples only to let it reappear moments later.

“Lose those,” she said pointing to Zevran’s small clothes, which were doing a poor job of trying to hide his growing erection. 

“I do only as my Lady Ambassador commands.” He winked at her and hurridly slid the fabric off his person. With a lopsided grin, he added, “You’re rather bossy this evening.”

Josephine’s eyes widened marginally. “Really?! I, I hadn’t meant to be.”

“It is of no matter, mi amor. I quite like it, if I’m being honest.”

“It’s just been such a long day, and I am in no mood to be treated like some blushing virgin girl.” Josie placed her hands on her hips, but they didn’t stay there long as she began gesticulating in a frustrated tone. “This is hardly our first time, Zev. What I want, what I need from you right now is for you to fuck me, well, and then hold me in your arms while I fall asleep.”

He tried desperately to focus on her words, he truly did care what she had to say, but her being naked and passionately complaining with the most adorable furrow in her brow and a light blush on her skin was making it difficult. At least he heard the last thing she said. “I can most certainly do that.”

She held a finger up to him, while the other hand rested on her hip, making Zevran audibly groan. “No more teasing. No more games. No more mischief.”

“You know mischief is one of my specialties, but if it’s not what you need right now, I will try my best to resist the temptation. If there are no other concerns you wish to voice, I will now place all my focus on you,” he replied smoothly as golden eyes darkened. He looked as he would before a kill, focused, intent on his mark. His task was of a more pleasant nature, but there was no reason to not take her pleasure seriously with his full, undulated attention. 

The change in the air between them made Josephine nervously lick her lips. A hint of anticipation flowed through her body. Where she had been so frustrated and confident before, she now realized the status quo had changed, and she slowly backed toward the her bed. 

She was being perused and by a marvelous creature. Like a big game cat with compact muscles rippling under his tanned skin. His eyes never left hers, as he casually took his time in the pursuit. His erection was solid and practically begging to be stroked.

When she was finally backed against the bed, Zevran’s hands grabbed her ass, and he murmured against her lips, “How do you want me to take you, mi amor? My fingers? My mouth? My cock?”

Josephine looked up at him with an expression so sweet and kind. “All three.”

Zevran growled and gently pushed her onto the mattress. “You little minx.” He crawled onto the bed moving up her body, placing kisses here and there. “My darling, you seem to have had a very trying day. Just lay here and enjoy yourself.”

She knew they both would get off. They always did, but she felt a little shy at his declaration. “This can be about both of us…”

“No, no no. I am going to pleasure you, until you are in a complete state of euphoria. You will come so hard, you will not remember any of those pretty words you use to charm dignitaries into giving the Inquisition everything you ask for, Lady Ambassador, my dearest, kindest Josephine. You are what tonight is about.” Zevran kissed her forcefully but also with tenderness. She could hardly argue.

The elf reached for a pillow and placed it under Josephine’s head as if making his point and demanding her relaxation. 

Finding her lips again, this time he kissed her long and slow, moving to the corner of her mouth, along her jaw and down her neck where he placed a gentle bite causing the beautiful woman underneath him to moan. Soft lips moved lower, to her breasts, before he licked his way back up to her mouth, forcing her lips apart.

Josephine ran her hands over the muscles of Zevran’s back while matching the ferocity of the kiss. He still smelled of sweat and musk, but she didn’t complain but rather indulged her senses. Feeling hard muscles and calloused hands pressing against her smooth and unblemished skin was intoxicating. There was the slightest taste of wine on his tongue, her own wine; he must have been drinking it before she came in. The sounds of his possessive grunts while dominating her mouth rang in her ears, and the sight of him when he finally pulled away and flashed her the most dazzling smile made her heart flutter.

Zevran returned to her breasts and swirled his tongue around one pert nipple, which was quickly replaced by teeth tugging none-to-gently at the sensitive flesh.  
She swatted playfully at his shoulder and said, “Ow! Zev!”

“You want rough? I give you rough.” The grin in his voice was evident, as he nuzzled the previously assaulted nipple.

A hand made its way over her hips to stroke at the side of her thigh while his mouth moved its ministrations to her other breast. The hand teased by ghosting close to her core then withdrawing. Zevran continued this torture, almost losing his concentration and moving his hand closer than he intended to her dark curls before catching himself and removing his hand. Denying her pleasure wasn’t something he particularly loved. No, it was the sounds, the frustrated growls, which he relished.

Not having his hand exactly where she wanted was making Josephine impatient. Even after reprimanding him, he still couldn’t stop himself from teasing her, so she grabbed his cruel hand and placed it between her thighs, exactly where she needed it.

Requiring no further encouragement, Zevran ran his fingers over her slick folds, groaning at how wet she was, and gently coaxed two fingers inside.

“Yes!” Josephine gasped. “I…good…” Her eyes closed in delight, and Zevran used his free hand to prop himself up and enjoyed the lovely sight of her. 

His fingers set a furious pace, and while he did enjoy watching her writing body, he did promise his mouth as well.

Josephine’s eyes snapped open at the removal of his hand; her teeth were bared, and she was ready to argue, but Zevran was swift to kneel between her legs and pushed her thighs further apart. “This position suits you.”

“You have such a silver tongue, but I know you can put it to better use,” she rebutted, breathless.

He clucked at her in mock disapproval. “Such a mouth on you, Lady Montilyet”

Zevran practically dove face first into her dark curls. Using his thumbs to spread her apart, he made long, languid licks along her slit over and over then sucked on each of her lips until finally putting his mouth on her bundle of nerves. 

Josephine moaned loud, relieved to finally be getting the pleasure she’d been aching for. 

After a few firm strokes to her clit, Zevran sucked it as best he could into his mouth while continuing to lick with his tongue. It was a move the whores in Antiva taught him, and it was Josephine’s favorite.

The normally poised ambassador was reduced to a lewdly moaning mess with her spine arched and head thrown back into the pillows. Zevran was sure he heard a few Antivan curses slip past her lips.

Josephine clutched the back of his head commanding him to stay put, and he forced her thighs even further apart while unceremoniously rubbing his face hard against her, properly spreading her wet arousal from ear to pointed ear.

Moving back to suckle at her clit, he eased in the same previous two fingers and set a steady pace.

Dark, wavy hair splayed out in tangles across the bed. Josephine tried desperately to keep her hips still, to keep his mouth exactly where she wanted it, but as she came closer to the precipice of her orgasm, it was near impossible to control any of her movements.

Her body started to clentch as Zev’s fingers, and her gasping voice kept chanting, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” as she finally fell into her orgasm, body convulsing with pleasure, a euphoria so high, she didn’t think she’d ever come down.

But the stars in front of Josephine’s eyes gradually faded, and her breathing slowed. Trying to regain her bearings, she recalled she was in her room, and she was with someone.

Heavily lidded eyes looked down to see Zevran’s smug face, staring at her adoringly, resting on her thigh.

Josephine sighed and closed her eyes. “That was amazing.” It was barely a whisper.

Zevran wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Always glad to be of service, mi amor.” He kissed her hip bone, ribs, moved up to her clavicle and settled himself over her very satisfied body while brushing his lips to her ear. “Now, if I do recall, you wanted me three ways, but I’m more than willing to leave it at two, if you’d like to sleep now.”

“Don’t you dare.” Her droopy eyes gave him a sharp look, and even though her body felt like dead weight, she force one of her legs to wrap around his hips.

Overwhelmed by his own arousal, he almost thanked her in desperate relief. Instead he gave her a quick kiss, moved to line his cock up to her hot core and eased into her, groaning at how tight she was. With one hand at her hip, he wrapped the other arm around her shoulder, settling into her body.

Josephine pulled his face down for a kiss and moaned into his open mouth. She loved the feeling of him inside her, filling her, coaxing her pleasure. Pulling away from the kiss, she brushed her lips against his and pleaded, “Please don’t be gentle.”

Zevran’s hips immediately bucked forward of their own volition. Taking a steadying breath, he began thrusting into her with long, hard strokes. The sound of skin slapping against skin was matched by Josephine’s moans, and he decided he didn’t want to be controlled in his movements any longer.

Both hands were now at her shoulders that he used as leverage to pull her body into his quickening thrusts. Soft thighs wrapped around his waist. It was the painful sensation of nails digging hard into his back that made Zevran snap. 

“Alright, woman that’s enough from you,” he growled at her with a smirk. Pulling out, Zevran flipped Josephine onto her stomach and lifted her hips to meet his own. Her mischievous giggle made it clear she was in exactly the position she craved.

Pressing her upper body into the mattress, Zevran entered her again, wasting no time for either of them to adjust to the sensation before pounding into her hips fiercely. Her back arched, lifting her ass higher in the air to match his thrusts.

“Pull my hair,” Josephine begged.

Zevran almost faltered his rhythm, surprised by her request, but immediately grabbed a handful of her messy hair. He tugged gently, already feeling as if he were being too rough with her.

“Harder…”

His grip on her actually slackened, as he hesitated. “I don’t want to hur-“

“Harder!” She threw him a dark glance over her shoulder.

Meeting the challenge in her eyes, Zevran yanked her hair hard enough that Josephine was forced up onto her elbows. Her back even more.

“Maker yes!” Her strangled shout pushed away any doubts Zevran had about hurting her.

“Actually…I doubt he’d approve of our…current situation,” he good-naturedly admonished between heavy pants. 

Josephine ignored him. The beautiful cocktail of pleasure and just the right amount of pain overwhelmed her thoughts, so she focused solely on what his body was doing to hers.

With her wanton behavior and his already heightened arousal, Zevran knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He glanced down to watch his cock disappear into Josephine’s body. He couldn’t last much longer. 

“Do you want…me to…inside…you, or…do you want…me to…” He desperately gritted out the words before totally losing control.

“Inside. The healers…can give me a potion.” Her answer was almost as urgent.

At her insistence, Zevran lost himself and erratically thrust his hips into her welcoming body. The hand tangled in her hair pulled marginally harder, and her gasp set him over the edge. He came, hard, swearing loudly as her body milked his orgasm from him. Bracing his hands against the mattress was the only thing keeping him from fully collapsing on top of her.

Josephine, who had been positioned on her elbows, let her upper body fall to the bed. A layer of sweat covered her skin, and she sighed contented.

Collecting himself, Zevran eased his softened cock out of her and swiftly made for his shirt to clean the mess off the two of them. Josephine blushed furiously when he wiped the shirt over her dripping sex, mopping up the mixture of their orgasms. Tossing the shirt back on the floor, he settled under the covers and pulled her back against his chest.

They lay together a long time. Neither one talked, but it was a comfortable silence, a blissfully postcoital silence. Zevran was the first to break the silence once his breathing returned to normal. “So…you like your hair being pulled? Interesting that you’ve failed to mention it before.”

The ambassador let out an embarrassed laugh and tried to hide her face in the pillow. “Oh hush!”

But he had no intention of ignoring the topic. “Are you blushing?! You all but yelled at me to pull your hair, woman! Now, you blush?!” Zevran scoffed at her in mock indignation.

Josephine turned around in his arms to face him. “Yes, well I don’t need you teasing me about it.”

Rough knuckles brushed against her cheek in a sweet and intimate manner. “But mi amor, teasing you is a delight.” His voice was a low rumble.

She huffed at him, still slightly embarrassed but knowing full well she had no reason to be. “Well, now you know for future reference?”

“And I will fully exploit that information in the future, I assure you.” Pulling her closer into his arms, he kissed her tenderly. She sighed into the kiss, but he didn’t deepen it, simply cupped her cheek with his calloused hand.

Leisurely, he pulled away, not in any rush to part from her lips, but he could see tiredness starting to overtake her. “Now get some sleep. You mentioned you wanted that too.”

Josephine was quiet for a few moments deciding if she should voice her thoughts or not. He took her silence as compliance and had already settled his head comfortably into the pillow when he heard her ask softly, “Are you going to be here when I wake up?”

Zevran thought it over. It was much easier to move in the cover of darkness, and he often chose not to wake her when he left. She worked hard enough as it was, he didn’t want to deny her sleep, but the hint of sadness in her words tugged at his heart. “Yes…as long as you can wake up early enough,” he added with a gentle poke to her hip.

Not bothering to stifle a yawn, Josephine sleepily said, “Then wake me up.” She threw a leg over his hips and snuggled closer to his chest.

Nuzzling his nose to hers, he conceded. “As you wish, mi amor.”


End file.
